Capacitors may store charges in a semiconductor device. A sufficient area may be provided for the capacitors to provide a sufficiently high capacitance to provide for operation of the semiconductor device. A unit cell size may decrease with high integration of a semiconductor device. Accordingly, a high aspect ratio structure may be employed to provide sufficient capacitor area. However, a top-down technology based on conventional capacitor forming methods, such as photolithography and etching process, may result in increased cost due to increased mold height and decreased hole size.